Keeps Getting Better
by MarauderishMischiefMaker
Summary: Couples are hooking up, breaking up and trouble is being stirred up. That's how you know it's a normal day in Pine Valley. Ensemble story. Couples: Rylee, MaScott, Cad, TnD, Minx and Zendall
1. Chapter 1: Scott, Madison

**So mad AMC is being canceled. So anyway I decided to right a Fanfiction to keep it going. Most of the pre story stuff is cannon except that Zach never died he was just injured because I love Zach and Zendall. PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Scott I'm home," Madison North stood in the hallway outside the apartment she shared with Scott Chandler searching for her keys. "I can't tell you what a damn nuthouse Fusion was today. Kendall and Greenlee are probably still arguing as we speak about the baby care line. Greenlee's still dead set against it but I think the real problem is how obvious it is that I'm having her husband's baby." Finally retrieving the elusive key ring Madison unlocked the door without stopping to take a breath. "'You're almost eight months along Madison' Thanks Greens I really didn't notice. But like I told Ryan I'm a big girl…in every sense of the word…and I can care for myself!"

"I know you can," Scott replied. "It's one of the things I love most about you."

"Oh my God!" Madison's jaw drops as she took in the scene around her. Vases and pots stood sentinel around the room, each flooded with tulips in every color of the rainbow and some of the petals were scattered at her feet.

"This is a dream, " she told herself closing her eyes as she took in the scent of the blooms "A beautiful surreal dream."

"If it is then I'm dreaming with you."

When her eyes fluttered open Madison saw that him genuflected on the floor. "Oh my God!" gasped Madison when she realized what was happening.

"Madison," he whispered. "When I first told Ryan that I was the baby's father I just thought that I would be there as your friend, to watch that girl grow up to just as amazing as her mother. Because you are amazing and when we moved in together I came to realize just how much. And I also realized that I want that, I want you. Everyday. I can't be just your friend anymore. I'd like to live out the rest of my life with you.

At the first sniffle Scott bounded up and his arms enveloped his crying girlfriend. Stupid pregnancy hormones he should have thought about that before hand. "Don't cry Madison, please. Is the thought of being my wife that horrible?" Scott wiped her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I swear on my mother and uncle's graves I'll do right by you and by this baby! Just say something."

Madison took a shaky, hiccupping breath. "Scott."

"Yes."

Madison's hands moved to her stomach almost automatically. "Your future stepdaughter is hungry."

"She is?" Scott whooped rushing behind Madison and picking her up. "That's great! That's amazing! That's…"

"An order," Madison interrupted her voice suddenly loud. "And here's another one for you: Put me down!"

"Aye, aye," Scott replied. Madison waddled over to the bed and began to untie the laces of her boots. "My ankles are as big as watermelons," she complained. "Soon I'm gonna need the Jaws of Life to take these puppies off!"

Scott chuckled. "Well remind me to get those at the store because we have nada."

"Nothing at all," Madison inquired.

"Nope. Hey wait a minute I found a…"

"A what?"

"Stink bug."

Madison screamed. "Okay, I will not be able to eat anything out of that cabinet from now on."

"And not to mention I'm totally screwing with you. You know we have traps all over the place."

"That was mean," she pouted. "Don't you know you're never supposed to kid a pregnant woman? Especially about something as icky as stink bugs. Do you realize how unsanitary that is?

"Okay, okay," Scott held up his hands in surrender. "Guilty of making a bad joke and I promise to repay you with a nice foot rub when I get back. Now what are mama and baby craving?"

Madison thought for a second. "Red delicious apples dipped in Dijon mustard. And a glass of Hershey's syrup

Realizing he was already in enough trouble Scott stopped himself just short of making a disgusted face.

"I will be right back," he promised kissing her lightly on the forehead.

**AMC~AMC~AMC**

"Mm, you're comfy," Madison yawned the next morning not entirely ready to commit to the waking world.

"You're not so bad yourself," he chuckled. "If we just stayed in bed all day today I'd be a happy man, Madison North."

Madison sighed but shook her head. "Well unfortunately you have to go to work and so do I because I don't need to give the Green Witch Project any ammo she could use to fire me. Besides I have a lot of things to take care of before I go on maternity leave in five weeks. "

"Five long weeks."

"You are the little girl are on the same page. She can't wait to get out into this world and kick a real soccer ball around because Mommy's bladder isn't cutting it anymore!"

"Well than it's a good thing I already took a shower. Bathroom's all yours."

"In that case I think I'll go…freshen up"

Instead of going directly into the shower Madison came back into the room still wearing her oversized nightshirt. "What did I use up all the shampoo?" Scott asked nervously. "Because you know it does take a little product to keep my hair looking this good." Over his time as Madison's roommate and more recently her boyfriend Scott had learned that since a hormonal Madison and The Queen Of Heart were not to far apart, he would be have to be generous if he wanted to keep his head off a silver platter.

"How clean are you really," she wanted to know.

Scott glanced at her confused. "I left you some hot water, actually the ice cold water sort of helped me wake up."

Madison smiled. "Well if were that generous to a beached whale like me…"

Scott closed the space between them and gaze kissed her before she could self-deprecate anymore. "Come on Maddie work with me. You are not a beached whale, you are the beautiful, glowing mother of my stepdaughter so beautiful in fact that, I won't be able to help but give that little girl a half-sibling or two in the very…near…future…" he said punctuating the last few words with kisses.

"Sounds like a plan," Madison hummed.

"Yeah?" winked Scott.

"Yes," Madison cried, laughing, "now stop distracting me from what I came in here for!"

"Which was to evaluate my cleanliness," Scott prompted. "Yes I got an eye roll!"

"Which was," Madison said, "To tell you I don't exactly have to shower alone, do I?"

"No, no you don't."


	2. Ryan, Emma Greenlee Madison Kendall

**Keeps Getting Better –Chapter Two**

**Ryan, Greenlee, Emma, Madison, Kendall**

"Don't worry," Ryan Lavery assured his wife. "Emma knows now that if she continues to treat you like—"

"Crap," Greenlee Smythe-Lavery supplied.

Ryan winced at her bluntness. "That's one way to put it…Emma knows that if she chooses to treat you that way she will be punished. I'm just sorry I didn't put my foot down earlier, before it got so far."

"Ryan trust me, when I was Emma's age I didn't have a sweet bone in my body, I think I can handle whatever she dishes out."

Emma," Ryan called up the staircase to his eight-year-old daughter

"Yeah Daddy?"

"Come down here please.

Greenlee listened carefully to the sounds of her stepdaughter's footsteps which were light and gliding, not as heavy-footed as the last few days when she had been moping like a zombie.

"Hey Ems, ya ready for breakfast?" inquired Ryan giving his daughter a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Yeah I'm starving!"

"So am I," agreed Greenlee wholeheartedly. The little girl turned around her features morphing instantly as soon as she noticed her.

"Morning Emma," Greenlee said as sweetly as she could.

"What is she still doing here?" Emma sniped making Greenlee step back as if the wind were being knocked wind out of her. She started to stomp back up the stairs before Ryan called her back.

"Emma Helene Lavery," he said sternly. "You better drop this attitude fast if you like your privileges because you will not embarrass Greenlee like this at work. Apologize!"

"No!" Emma screamed. "And I'm not going to Fusion either."

Greenlee held out her palm to stop Ryan from saying anything further She moved quietly to sit in the easy chair across from where Emma stood pouting. "Emma honey I thought you loved going to Fusion when you had days off from school."

"I did. When Mommy worked there."

Ryan nodded in understanding "Ems, I know you miss your mommy but mommy she…she isn't thinking straight, sweetness and she needs to be with the doctors right now because they know the best ways to help her. Being mean to Greenlee is not going to make mommy better."

"But Mommy said she's—" Emma pointed accusingly at Greenlee. "—trying to take everything from her. Greenlee doesn't love us, she just wants to replace Mommy!"

"Emma!" Ryan cried.

"Look Emma, I know that your mom will hold a very special place in your heart and you have to understand I would never, _ever_ try to replace her. I just hope you can stop hating me so we can friends like we used be."

"Daddy, why can't I go to work with you?"

"Because I promised Aunt Kendall and Bianca I would help out at the Miranda Center until Uncle Zach is back on his feet I'm doing this favor for Kendall and Bianca and you would be doing a really big favor for me if you went hung out with Greenlee today."

"Fine!" Emma pouted her arms still crossed.

"All right then" Ryan agreed flipping her upside down and earning the first real laugh from his daughter in weeks. "That's my big girl."

"Okay," Greenlee trying to overlook the fact the she had to practically drag Emma out of the elevator when they had arrived at her floor. "I packed a bag for you so you don't get bored. Here are some coloring books…"

"I'm too old to color," Emma said coldly.

"You're never too old color Emma…ooh you could watch _Matilda_ on my laptop. That's still you favorite movie, right?"

" Yeah I guess. Madison!" Emma cried jerking her hand out of Greenlee's once she had caught sight of the blonde. "Will you color with me?"

Greenlee scowled daring Madison to say anything out of line. "Oh sweetie I would love to color with you but uh..."

"But Madison has work to do." Greenlee interrupted. "In fact everyone has work that they aren't doing. Why is no one working?" she snapped.

"Well good morning to you too Grinch-lee," Kendall cried as she and Randi Hubbard came into the room. "Looks like you could use a little bubbly. Randi can you grab the champagne I put in the ice cooler."

"Champagne this early in the morning?" Greenlee raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"For those so inclined but sparkling cider for our expectant mommy." Madison accepted the flute as Kendall poured one for Emma, "and our _petit _executive."

Emma grinned. "Thanks Kendall. Daddy only lets me have sparkling cider on New Years Eve."

"Well we just won't tell him then." Kendall replied winking conspiratorially. " Anyway this is a celebration.

"And what in the world are we celebrating," Greenlee interjected. "Going under because that's what's going to happen if don't finish at least one campaign we're working on."

"_Oh hell," _Kendall groaned in her head, She knew that Greenlee had some kind of vendetta against Madison but she had grown fond of the newcomer and refused to let Greenlee ruin Madison's big news. "All right people, Madison has something to tell us."

"Or something to show us," Randi whistled looking at Madison diamond-adorned left hand. "How long have you had that rock on your finger girl?"

Madison blushed. "Scott asked me just last night."

"Shoot that's nice," cried Randi, "My ring not that nice and I married a doctor!"

Madison chuckled, feeling a slight tug of her pant-leg. "Yeah Emma?" Emma muttered something to her shoes. "Why don't you come sit on my lap so I can hear you better?"

"Because I'll hurt the baby."

"You won't hurt the baby," Kendall assured. "Not if you're super careful. Here," Lifting her by the arms Kendall gently placed the girl on the edge of Madison's lap so that both were comfortable. "There you go."

Madison smiled. "See you aren't hurting your sister, silly girl. Now what were you saying?"

"Is she still going to be my sister even though you're marrying Scott and not Daddy?"

Madison hesitated and she finally answered she was avoiding Greenlee's gaze. "Uh yeah, she'll be your sister because your daddy is her daddy just like you and Spike has the same daddy but different mommies."

"What about Scott?"

"Scott is going to be the baby's stepdad,"

"He's good at that."

"He will be awesome at it."

"I still have one wish though."

Kendall laughed. "Well don't tell it and maybe it will come true, you do have a birthday coming up."

Emma nodded. "I know but I wanna tell this one,"

"Oh you do huh?" Madison asked. "Well than it must be one important wish! Okay what is it?"

"I wish you were marrying Daddy and that way I could get a sister and a stepmom at the same time."

Madison heart sank and she didn't dare meet her boss's livid gaze. "But Emma you already have a stepmom. Greenlee loves you and your dad and brother very much."

"Yeah she pretends to, but soon Daddy's going to see how mean and bad she is and divorce her forever just like Mommy said!"

The onlookers stood stricken as Emma hopped down and ran to the lounge. When the door slammed closed Kendall snapped out of her trance and went over to her friend. "You okay, you need us to help you look for her?"

Greenlee waved the comfort away. "No she needs some time to cool off. Hey could you guys go meet with the advertising department. I want to talk to Madison privately."

Kendall shrugged nervous "If you need anything… you won't…right okay then I'll go to that meeting and Randi I want you to call the magazine photographer and set up the beauty shots."

Madison stood up, squaring herself for another battle. "What is this time Greenlee did I…I don't know breathe your air?"

"Let me tell you something, boosting me up to Emma is not going earn you any Brownie points with me. I don't need your defense get it?"

"All right I'm sorry that I'm the one that Emma trusts the most right now but maybe there's some merit to not chewing an eight-year-old out every chance you get!"

"Very touching. Unfortunately you don't have any standing to be lecturing _me_ on parenting _my_ stepdaughter. Notice the possessive pronouns?"

"Here we go again. First of all Emma is a person not a possession, and secondly like I told you before I don't think children can have too many people who love them and care about them. "

"And Emma's well-being is all this is about? I doubt it."

"Of course you do because if 'it ain't about Greenlee, Greenlee ain't happy' Things are all about you!"

"This one is! I'm sorry…oh wait like hell I'm sorry for anything except your deluded mind! No matter what you seem to think this is about me and Ryan trying to make our marriage work and trying to get Emma through this whole mess that Annie created with too much damage."

"Holy..." Madison gasped. "We actually agree on something!"

"Bully for us," Greenlee snapped.

"Emma thinks you were trying to put Annie in Oak Haven so you could go after Ryan, however misguided that is so she's going to go to someone she knows cares about her. And think about it. As long as Emma gets help from people who care about her why does it matter who she leans on?"

"It matters that _you_ want to lean on her father to help you raise this baby! Having his baby won't make him love you. He loves me and I love him back because guess what I'm his wife and there is nothing you could do to break us up."

Madison let out a laugh before she could stop herself. "I don't want your life, Greenlee. Or your husband."

"I don't believe you!"

"And another thing my relationship with Emma is special because I think she's special!"

"Right," Greenlee drawled. "And she also happens to be Ryan's daughter, just like that baby you're carrying. Convenient."

"That really strikes a nerve with you doesn't it, Greenlee? Why now when you've known about my pregnancy for months. Oh I know! It's because every time you see me it reminds you of what you did! The secret you kept from the man you claim to love!"

Greenlee let out the breath she had been holding little by little. Why the hell was she letting this bitch get to her? "I am going to find my stepdaughter and you best just keep on working because I can't be held responsible for what I might say or do especially since your new best friend Kendall isn't here to save you!"

"You won't hurt me Greenlee," Madison said flatly.

"Why because you're pregnant? I told you that thing inside you couldn't protect you from me! Are you really that thick that you didn't get it through your head the first time?"

"Oh, I'm not naïve enough to think you wouldn't hurt me because I'm pregnant. It's because I'm pregnant with Ryan's baby and he would hate you if you were to do anything that would bring harm to his unborn child! Could you find in yourself to do that to your own husband, could you Greenlee?"

Unaware of the turmoil going on above her Kendall took the elevator down to ConFusion where she would have the meeting over drink. When the door opened, she started. "Emma!"

The eight-year-old turned around. "Kendall you scared me."

"Well I certainly didn't mean to," Kendall laughed sitting on one of the stools next to her.

"You aren't gonna tell 'Mean-lee' I'm down here are you?" Emma asked quietly.

Kendall sighed. "No but sweetie you really should talk to her when you're ready." She glanced down at the drink in Emma's hand. "Hopefully you feel a bit better with something in your stomach."

"Hope you don't mind that I got in for her," said a male voice. Kendall looked up.

"Jonathan!" she said in surprise.

"Back and better than ever," the youngest Lavery brother replied.

"What about London?"

"Still there," he chuckled. "But I missed Ryan and the kids so when the last business I started was stable I decided it was time to come to Pine Valley.

"Daddy doesn't know yet," Emma whispered for Kendall's benefit.

"That, is because Uncle Jon wants to have a job—at least a temporary one—before he tells anyone he's back for good, so you've got to keep it a secret all right Monkey."

"Well look no further, " Kendall said with a flourish. "Welcome back to Con-Fusion.


	3. Jonathan Emma Scott

**Keeps Getting Better Chapter Three **

Her spirits lifted somewhat, Emma allowed Jonathan to lead her back into the elevator and rode with him up to the Fusion offices on the main floor.

"There you are," Greenlee said, hugging her stepdaughter then breaking the embrace with a stern look. "We are going to have a sit down with your dad after dinner, young lady. We used to be buds, Emma and not only does your running away hurt my feelings but not knowing where you are scares the daylights out of me."

"I was only downstairs," Emma pouted looking down at the floor.

"Con-Fusion?"

The girl nodded.

"Well honey if you wanted to go down there why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because you wouldn't have let me, you never want me to have fun anymore!"

Greenlee sighed sadly. She remembered the shelves in Ryan's penthouse, the one's dedicated to the construction paper storybooks. Now that the two of them had been on the run again there was no telling what sick tales Psycho Annie had spun to get Emma in her corner. "That's not true sweetie. If I had my way the two of us would be having fun together every day of the week. But the reality is that I have work to do here, so if you want to take your backpack into the lounge and…"

"NO!"

Jonathan stepped out of the background and knelt in front of his sulking niece. "Hey I have an idea, a great idea how about me and you spend the rest of the day together and do whatever you want." Greenlee's jaw fell to the floor, due more to his sudden presence Jonathan thought, than anything else. "Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" Emma cried throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" Jonathan laughed. "Then go get your backpack and we'll get out of here, all right? Go ahead."

Once Emma was safely in the lounge Greenlee looked Jonathan squarely in the eye. "There is no way in hell you are taking her anywhere!" she hissed. "I don't know why you're back Jonathan but you don't need to rescue Ems from her 'wicked stepmother'. The sooner we get this addressed the sooner things will be back to normal."

I'm not quite sure what that means…but I'm uh glad I guess."

Greenlee rolled her eyes. "Well if Ryan didn't call and tell you about the wedding disaster then why are you here?

" Like I told Kendall I came back because I realized how much I missed as her and Spike grew up. I _am_ the only relative left to spoil them."

"Oh yeah and whose fault is that?" Greenlee snapped. "You are the one who killed their uncle and left his body in the cave."

"Honestly Greenlee!"

"No it's all right," Jonathan looked nervously down the hallway where his niece had disappeared. "I don't think Emma heard. And about the tumor, it's gone now and it hasn't come back I'm a completely different guy from the one who killed Braden and drugged you and all the other horrible stunts I pulled back then."

"All right, all right," she conceded not before taking in the greenish color Madison had adopted during the discourse "You may not actually _be_ a psycho anymore but you if I remember correctly used to be very good friends with your sister-in-law."

"Well maybe it's a good idea for you to step back and let Jon talk with Emma," Kendall mused. "He could be—I don't know—a fresh point of view toward the situation. Not to mention she really values his opinion and I'm sorry to say that your troubles at home haven't exactly made you a joy to work with. "

Madison raised her empty cider glass in agreement.

"Fine," Greenlee held up her hands in the most unlikely gesture of surrender. "Take her to the park and see what you can get out of her."

"Hallelujah! And now that that's done I think I'll call it a day. I was going to go sit with Zach for a bit before I have to take the little monsters off Sandra."

"Tell Uncle Zach I love him okay?" Emma whispered as she reentered the room her backpack slung over one shoulder.

Kendall smiled as she squatted down. "I most certainly will! And you know what? I bet that is the _one thing_ that will get him to open his eyes."

"Care to share the elevator car with us?" Jonathan offered as he lifted Emma onto his back.

"Why not?"

**~AMC~AMC~AMC**

"…Madison used to be Daddy's girlfriend…" Emma explained as she sat down on a bench at Pine Valley Park. Jonathan nodded sagely. He knew there was nothing his niece liked more than cookies and cream ice cream from Krystal's so it was his best bet for getting her to open up. "They don't love each other anymore because she's marrying Scott but she still plays with Spike and me sometimes. I wish Daddy had married Madison because she's giving me a baby sister _and_ she would never ever try to be my new mommy."

_So the blonde girl at Fusion was pregnant with his big brother's baby? _Of all the reasons for Greenlee to be on edge (not like she needed any) that was a decent one.

When he remained quiet for a while Emma glanced at him worriedly. "Uncle Jon, are you mad at me?" She slid off the bench and tugged at his pant leg.

He sighed and swung her back and forth a couple of times before settling her on his lap. "Getting a bit heavy for that," he joked. "And no, Monkey, I'm not mad at you. And you need to know that even though Greenlee is here to help take care of you, no one will ever be able to replace your mommy—Greenlee or anyone else—because she is in your heart."

"Daddy said she was in a hospital called Oak Haven."

Jonathan managed not to gasp, but with fantastic effort. "Well she couldn't fit in an actual heart," he amended, " even one as big as yours. But all of her love is right there and anytime you need to you just think about all those good memories and Mommy will be right with you."

"And that works?"

"Of course it does. And something else you can do, you can write Mommy some of those fairytales you do. But only happy ones, no mean green ogres." "

"Bur just in case, you can write me in because I'm meaner and scarier than any old ogre."

"Scott!" Emma giggled as Scott Chandler placed a daisy in her hair. "Are those flowers for Mommy? Did you see her?"

"No honey I didn't see your mom today/ I picked these flowers for Madison. Do you think she'll like them?"

"Yes," said Emma, the corners of her mouth automatically turning down as she put another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"I don't think we've met," Jonathan looked him over quizzically.

"Right, sorry…Scott Chandler.' He stuck out his hand and the two shook.

"Chandler huh?"

Scott gulped under the sudden glare. "I get that more often than I'd like to admit but I would rather leave the screwing people over thing to JR and Uncle Adam. I'm Stuart's son."

"Well thank God for that! I'm Jonathan Lavery, the monkey's uncle."

"Hey!" Emma protested.

"Hey!" Jonathan flipped her upside on his lap, satisfied when her grin reappeared. "I was sorry to hear about your dad. Quite honestly he was the one who made me believe there was still some good in the Chandler gene pool. One of the only people outside our family that Lily felt comfortable around."

"He would be glad to hear that." The three sat in silence for a few minutes before Scott stood up, I need to go before my fiancée sends a search party but it was good to meet you man." Jonathan nodded. "Bye Ems," Scott tousled the girl's hair. "I'll see you soon all right kid?"

**AMC~ AMC ~ AMC**

It was a standard-issue twelve-by-ten room with pinewood floorboards and military style cot pushed up against one wall, which Dt. William Reed approached cautiously although the huddled figure seemed more scared of him

"It's that time again."

"Do you know how I am? Do you?

"Well I believe Ms. Dillon has referred to you as 'A. Chan'"

"Yeah well, Janet is an idiot!"

Reed sighed. "Mrs. Chandler, you need to take your medicine to help get you well again. That's what you want isn't it? To get well for your daughter, for Emma."

"Emma," Annie repeated with a sigh. "Sweet, sweet girl. Mommy's precious little Emma."

"That's right, that's good. Looks like tonight I won't have to inject you,"

"No, needles! My last name carries a lot of weight around Pine Valley and if you give me anything against my will my family will come down on you like a…a ton of bricks!"

"That will not be necessary if you cooperate and take it by yourself." He held the little cup up to her parted lips. She complied, making faces as the liquid hit her throat.

"'Atta girl," said Reed. "Now you best get ready for bed Annie, it's just about curfew."

"Curfew," she scoffed when he left the room. "I am a grown woman with a curfew."

Marian had told her that the first few days at Oak Haven were always the scariest, but for Annie they were also the most hopeful. Every single minute of the first week was spent wishing that JR would come to spring her and carry her off to their wedding like he had promised. He had promised her a lot of things and the only thing she had learned was it was impossible to trust a Chandler.

"You are not my friend," "You told me that you were different than Ryan, that your bed-hopping father, and spineless cousin and you turn around and betray me! All you ever did was betray me! But rest assured you miserable son-of-a-bitch we will have our happily ever after. Oh yes, my love we are going to have the most beautiful wedding imaginable…and Emma, little Emma you can a flower girl again and you'll have tons of little half-brothers and half-sisters to spoil rotten. JR will keep his promise. He'll keep it whether he likes or not."


	4. JR Minx AJ

"Eat something," Bianca urged placing a freshly backed cookie in her lover's hand. "It'll help." Marissa shook her head vigorously, the sound of JR latest outburst ringing in her ears.

"Mom?" AJ whispered coming in and sitting on the hassock. He looked worriedly at Bianca. "Is my mom okay?"

The concern in her son's voice snapped Marissa back into focus "Hey buddy, this is a fresh plate of cookie, and I bet Scott and his friend would love some! You want to take some out to the gatehouse? Go ahead." As soon as her son was out of the room Marissa let out the breath she had been holding.

"What!" Bianca gasped taking her lover's hand. "Marissa you handled the situation unbelievably well okay? Trust me on that!"

"I do want JR to get the help he needs, but until his does, I have to do the best thing for AJ, well speak of the angel" she added brightly as he came back in. "What is it?" He was literally cowering behind the sofa and Marissa's heart broke for him. "Whatever it is, baby, tell me."

"What's wrong with Daddy? I just saw him yelling at Scott again. He's yells a lot more lately."

"He does," Marissa sighed, searching for the best explanation. She really didn't want to lie to AJ, but sometimes she thought it might have been slightly easier if the seven-year-old weren't so damn intuitive. "He's just not feeling very well right now, but we are going to get him all the help he needs. I promise you baby."

"Just t—try and make-a me," JR challenged, his breath reeking of booze as he took another swig from the flask in his hand. "I dare you. Nobody m—messes with the Chandlers, isn't that right son? How's it going buddy, Daddy hasn't see—seen you all day!"

"I saved you the last cookie," he said proudly.

"The kind I like?"

"Chocolate chip, no nuts!"

"That's Daddy's BOY!" JR hollered making his son flinch.

"AJ, why don't get Daddy a glass of milk?" Marissa intervened. "And maybe you could ask Winifred to run him a cold shower…could you do that for me buddy?"

"Okay."

"Son, stay right where you are!" JR countered and AJ froze watching as his father turned back to Marissa. You think he's going to take orders from a mother 'ose as m—mixed-up as a bag of trail mix? Not likely! Isn't that right AJ?"

" Stop it, JR!" Bianca ordered.

"Oh look, she's already standing up for you. It's just the sweetest damn thing I ever saw."

"JR please…" Marissa looked on desperately as AJ became more confused and frightened with each second that passed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say…I'd say Mommy didn't give our boy the GOOD NEWS YET."

"Well this isn't exactly how I wanted to tell him. "

"But it's so easy." JR drawled. "Look how easy this is! Just…watch this. Watch…AJ, remember when Daddy sat you down right here, and we talked about the whole 'birds and the bees' thing? Well in your mom's case, it's more like the birds and the birds. And she's going to give up being the Queen of the Chandler hive to go live in a bird's nest with Bianca!"

Marissa growled in frustration. "My God, JR, you are so drunk out of your mind right now that you can't even see straight!"

"Whassa matter? I'm just being honest with the boy. I thought it w-was the policy 'round here. SHARING YOUR FEELINGS!"

"You can share whatever you want, but just the two of us. In. The. Other. Room."

"Whatever, I need to get o—out of here!" He stumbled to the coffee table for his keys, tripping over the sofa leg and landing spread-eagle on the floor with a wince-worthy thud. "Ger off—a me," he demanded batting away Marissa's outstretched hand, "Ger off—a me!" Shaking off the fall like a cartoon character JR grabbed his liquor glass and slammed the back door behind him.

"Well, thank God he forgot his keys," Marissa sighed in relief. "Will you go hide them, Binks, I need to talk to my son alone."

"Of course!"

"Thank you. Come 'ere baby." She opened her arms and AJ rushed into the embrace without a second thought. "You know how much I love you, don't you sweetheart? To the other side of the moon."

"And back," AJ finished.

"And back," his mom repeated. "That's right. And I know some of the things that happened tonight must really be confusing you. Honey, your dad and I…we aren't getting back together. But we are still your family and we will still take care of you always. What's wrong AJ?"

"Does this mean you're moving out again?" He only whispered, it as if asking at full volume would bring unwanted validity to the situation.

"Yes," Marissa nodded. "But this time you are going to come with me."

"What about Daddy?"

"Your daddy needs to get himself back on track before he can take care of anyone else. I was thinking we might stay with Tad and Nana so you could see Kathy and Jenny, and maybe visit at Wildwind once in a while, you'd like to have sleepovers with Gabby and Miranda wouldn't you?"

"And you can sleepover with Bianca!"

"Yeah, I guess I can huh? Actually I need to talk to you about that. You know there are different kinds of families. and there are also different kinds of couples. Bianca and I love each other and we're going to be together, if that's okay with you."

AJ nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it," Marissa's gaze turned quickly to concern. "What's the matter, baby? You're looking pale"

AJ shrugged. "Tired."

"I don't blame you, it's been such an eventful day. Why don't you go to your room, and rest awhile?"

"Mommy, it's not even dinnertime."

"Relax," Marissa laughed, "I'll wake you when it's time to eat, but Bianca and I have some grownup stuff we need to talk about, you know."

"Okay," AJ agreed, a large yawn betraying him. "Bye Mommy, bye Bianca!"

"Bye, buddy!" they replied, laughing when they spoke at the same time.

When AJ left Marissa took his vacated seat on the hassock and started rubbing her temples.

"Mm," she sighed as Bianca came up from behind and began to rub her shoulders. "What the hell just happened?"

Bianca hummed sympathetically. "AJ knows, he's okay with you and me being together?"

"Yeah, he seemed…excited about it. But I have a feeling that after all the things that happened tonight AJ might be bottling his emotions. My seven-year-old is pretending that everything is all fine-and-dandy just to make me feel better."

Bianca smiled. " Well AJ is a strong, compassionate, amazing little boy. And yes, these are all big changes but we'll get him through it together. I will do whatever you need me to do. And between you, me, Miranda and Gabby, and the entire Martin clan, that boy will be surrounded by love. He will have more love than he knows what to do with."

"I'm going to call The Yacht Club and see if we can get a room there for a while."

"Didn't you tell AJ…?"Bianca started.

Marissa nodded. "Yeah but last time I stayed with them the immigration agent started sniffing around Cara like a scavenger. I have to think of something else."

Bianca ran her fingers through Marissa's hair. " And you will. It's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay."


	5. Greenlee and the Lavery Brothers

**Greenlee and the Lavery Brothers **

Greenlee took a deep, slow, breath as she sent another email shooting through cyberspace. Her inbox had been absolutely flooded with unanswered messages, but she supposed that's what happened when a person spent two weeks trying to convince her traumatized stepchild that she was not the spawn of Satan incarnate. Hopefully Jonathan had a better time getting through to her, because as much as Greenlee loved Emma and Ryan didn't know how much more of this she could take.

And speaking of Ryan, his number was now flashing on the screen of Greenlee's cell phone.

"Hey, how are things over at the Miranda Centre?"

Her husband gave a mock sigh of long-suffering from the other end of the phone. "I have discovered that, despite being on the board of the foundation, I am not the guy that should be helping Bianca plan this charity ball thing. In fact, I think that guys should stay away from balls in general. I'm way out of my league, here."

Greenlee laughed. "Are you regretting telling Bianca, you'd step in and help her?"

"Whatever frees Kendall up to spend time with Zach and the boys, you know, but finger foods, and color schemes are not my forte."

"I see, need me to come to your rescue?"

"No, I'm good, just about done here. How is my little monster doing, anyway?"

Greenlee furrowed her brow at the obvious change of subject. "I haven't heard a peep out of her all afternoon." _Well, that part had some truth to it. _

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ryan wondered aloud.

"Good, I think…or bad maybe, I honestly don't know with her."_ Hopefully that brother of yours is making some progress. _

**AMC~AMC~AMC**

There was a rustling of papers as Ryan tried to clear the table in front of him before the approaching footsteps came to a stop. Diving on the floor, he had just managed to shove the last folder under the sofa, when his wife's key began to turn in the lock.

"Fifty-nine, sixty, sixty-one."

"What are you doing down there?" came Greenlee's teasing voice from above.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm working out."

"Sixty-one pushups without breaking a sweat? You are something else, Ryan Lavery. Or maybe, maybe you've just been lazy." The brunette stuck out her tongue.

"Lazy, you say?"

"Yeah, you heard me," Greenlee countered. Her lips curled into a teasing smirk as she walked over and pressed the heel of her stiletto into Ryan's back. "Let's see you try to do all that if I'm sitting on top of you."

Ryan laughed. "You, you who weigh next to nothing? But I gotta say, I love this dominatrix thing you have going on, maybe after Emma's in bed, we can…where is Emma?" The worried father was on his feet in an instant.

"She's…"

"Where is my daughter, Greenlee? She can be anywhere for God's sake. I just got her back!"

"Babe, calm down."

Her husband made no indication that he had heard her, as he dropped to his knees and enveloped his little blonde daughter in a fierce hug. "Ems! Oh God, oh thank God! Are you okay, my sweetheart? Are you feeling all right?"

Emma brushed the hand that was about to feel her forehead away. "Of course I am," she snarked. "Geez, Daddy, I was only in the yard."

Ryan raised his eyebrows at the sharp tone. "Well, from now on, I'd like you to tell me when you go somewhere, even out in front yard, okay? Especially if you're by yourself."

"But I wasn't—"

"I'm not fighting you on this one, do you understand? Not this time."

"Fine!" Emma pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Thank you," He set Emma down on the sofa and sat down next to her. "Now, I was thinking—Daddy doesn't feel like cooking tonight—so we are just getting some takeout. Why don't you go look through the menus and tell me what you want?"

"Okay."

"Awesome, so you go ahead into the kitchen, and I'll be there in a minute."

"She _wasn't_ by herself, Ryan," a voice assured cutting through the man's gusty sigh, "she was with me."

Ryan slowly removed his hands from his face, and blinked. "Jonathan?"

"Yeah, long time no see, big brother."

"Well I certainly wasn't the one in England," Ryan replied wrapping his brother in hug.

"Hey, babe," Greenlee called from the top of the stairs. "I've had a long day, so I think I'm going to go and freshen up a bit."

Ryan gave her a small nod, and turned back to Jonathan. "Come on, sit down, what's going on, man?"

"Missed the kids," he answered simply. "I figured I didn't want to be one of those two presents a year uncles anymore. I wanted to wait until I had a job to tell you, and I talked to Kendall today, and…"

"And so you're staying."

"For now," Jonathan answered, dropping his voice to a whisper. "About Annie, did she really get committed to Oak Haven?"

Ryan exhaled. "Yeah, that's kind of, kind of a long story."

"Does it have anything to do with Emma acting this way?"

"Everything."

It was Jonathan's turn to sigh. He averted his gaze to the floor. "I spent some time with her today, Ryan, and I'm really worr—" He bent down to retrieve a manila folder that had been dragged forward by his foot. "What this?"

"Miranda Centre…"

Jonathan eyed him and rifled through the pages. "Funny, none of these have the Miranda Centre letterhead on them,"

_Caught_. "All right, but you _absolutely_ cannot tell Greenlee, or, especially, Emma, because things could get really, really ugly.

"Ooh—kay?"

"These files are about Annie, She's petitioning for release, Jon."


	6. Crash and Burn

**Heavy JR (but I threw a bone to old-school AMC to make up for it) **

Bianca turned at the sound of clicking heels, and came face-to-face with a frazzled Marissa as the redhead descended the winding staircase of the Chandler mansion. "Any luck on the terrace?"

"No, and I have the staff looking, but no one's found him. Where the hell could he have gotten himself? "Considering I hid his key ring in a place he should never find it, not far," Bianca answered. "Look, JR is blowing off steam. He'll walk it off, and then he'll come back and sleep it off. Speaking of which, where's AJ. He completely slept through dinner."

Marissa sighed, "He must have been more tired than he thought because that boy is out like a light. There's no waking him up. And here I thought I'd never have a spend another night in this place."

"I could stay here tonight, too. If you want."

"But you have to get home to your girls," Marissa protested.

"If I went home it would be to an empty house. Miranda and Gabby have been begging me to let them spend time at the Martins' forever. They're staying there today, and I'm picking them up in the morning."

"Well then, if you're offering to keep me company?"

"There is no place I would rather be tonight, " Bianca assured her girlfriend, "because—and I know you may disagree with me on this after your ex's little outburst—"

"Don't give him too much credit, Bianca. I would only call JR my ex if what we had even remotely constituted a true marriage. The only things he ever cared about are money, power, booze, and my sister. Actually, I'm not entirely sure about that last one."

"I think he did care about Babe deep down," Bianca mused, "but I know there were definitely times when their love was more the destructive kind than anything else."

Marissa snorted. "That I'd believe."

"I also think that he does love AJ, and maybe someday he'll remember how to show it in a way that's slightly less, uh…misguided. "

"The trouble is, I believe that too, and that is the only reason I still have an iota of feeling for him in my heart. It damn sure isn't love, or even respect…"

"Compassion," Bianca supplied, "it's compassion. And it has less to do with him, and more to do with your amazing heart, Marissa Tasker. And I think that that's one of the things we should celebrate tonight: the fact that now our hearts can be in each other's care where they belong. And yes, I am the sappy one of the three Kane women, you will get used to it."

The redhead laughed. "Celebrating sounds amazing, only I hope you don't mind virgin drinks. I had the staff do a purge of all the alcohol in the house and the tunnels."

"The tunnels?" Bianca repeated.

"The gardeners found a gigantic stash of liquor down there, as I figured there would be. JR has burned me too many times for me to put anything past the man,"

Bianca sighed. She had to agree that the young Chandler was often most dangerous to those who underestimated him

**AMC~AMC~AMC**

**Twenty Minutes Earlier**

By what could only be described as a stroke of pure luck, JR was able to remember his way through the maze of tunnels despite the adrenaline coursing through his veins, and the loud jingling of his pocket's contents, which threatened to give him away at every bend.

Rushing blood pounded a tattoo on the inside of his skull. Every single one of his nerves was on high alert, screaming for even a swig of the alcohol.

When he could no longer ignore the very persistent craving, JR removed a bottle of booze from inside his jacket,

"Not even enough for a goddamn buzz," he declared contemptuously, throwing it against the opposite wall. A small puddle of liquor began spreading where the glass had shattered.

JR grinned manically "If only I could've done that over your head, you effing lesbo wife-stealing whore, but then you and your little girlfriend would miss out on all the fun things I have in store. That would be a damn shame."

Looking at his watch JR realized that precious time was slipping away.

"But n—now, if you'll excusa me, I gotta to get summat a little s—stronger for the first phase of my genius plan to get my b—boy back. Thanks for the keys, by the way?"

Stumbling to his feet, JR groped along the low ceiling of the passageway until his fingers found the little crevice of space where Liza used to insist Adam keep his gun, so that Colby wouldn't stumble upon it at a young age.

JR had long ago discovered that the hole was just the right size to conceal several other things from his family's prying eyes. Deftly uncorking a bottle of Everclear, JR made toward the Chandler's massive garage, heading not for he beloved red sports car, but for the familiar car of one Bianca Montgomery/.

A rush of power ran through JR as he inserted Bianca's keys in the ignition.

"Les' get one thing straight, ladies, ya don' know who you messin' with!"

**AMC~AMC~AMC**

The two lovers were curled up on the couch when they heard a loud scream.

"Mommy!"

Both women raced up the stairs, but Marissa got to her son's room first, opening her arms just in time for AJ to catapult into them. "Sweetie what's the matter?"

"I don't wanna go!"

"Go?"

"Go where, buddy?" Bianca whispered.

"With Dad," AJ murmured into his mother's shirt. "He's back. He came back for me, and he said, he said that if I didn't go with him, he'd hurt you."

"Me?" Marissa tipped the boy's tear-stained face upward with one finger.

"You and Bianca both."

Marissa exchanged a look with Bianca as she began to rub circles on her son's back. "Oh, AJ, baby, it was just a dream."

"A nasty dream," Bianca assured softly.

"Was not! Daddy's coming back, I heard something smash earlier!"

"That part did happen," Bianca confirmed, "but I'm sure it was an accident. One of the maids probably broke one of your Uncle Stuart's figurines, that's all."

"I'm sure that's it, " said the redhead quickly sending a thankful smile to her lover, but AJ did not seem convinced. "You're not going back to sleep any time soon, are you?"

"I can't."

"Okay," Marissa sighed, pulling him closer to her. "Okay, well you haven't kicked Bianca's butt at Toonopoly yet. He's a champ at that game."

"Oh really? Well that's a definitely a possibility," laughed Bianca. "You know, a friend once told me that the park was really nice at night, when the stars are out and the breeze is cool. Marissa?"

"I suppose we could. Maybe a walk will tire this guy out."

AJ's eyes regained some of their light. "Can I bring my kite?"

**AMC~AMC~AMC**

As the three companions approached they were surprised to find that obnoxiously blaring police sirens broke the usual quiet serenity of Pine Valley Park. A part of the wooded area behind the playground was blocked off by violently yellow police tape.

"What's going on?" AJ yelled over the noise.

"I don't know, buddy," Bianca answered. "Oh, here we go. Hey, Brot!" Brot's eyes widened as she ran toward the group. "Brot what on earth's going on here?"

"Bianca, can you come over here for a second? There's something you need to see."

The brunette's brow furrowed "Do I know what we're talking about?"

Marissa's shifted her gaze between the other two women before making eye contact with Natalia, who nodded. "AJ, stay here with the officers while Mommy takes care of this," she instructed him before following into the clearing. "

"Oh my God!" gasped Bianca coming upon the site of a horrific crash.

Brot scrutinized her. "And strangely, you don't have a scratch on you."

"Hold on," Marissa interrupted. "Is Bianca under arrest?"

"This is just an elimination interview, since that is her car acting the part of a tree-trunk pretzel."

"Yes, let's get this cleared up, although I don't know how much I can answer because I—"

"Wait a minute, Bianca. Any questions for Ms. Montgomery go through me."

Brot sighed. "All right, where has your client been for the last hour?"

"I've been at the Chandler Mansion with Marissa and AJ all night, "

"An alibi I can corroborate, now if you'll excuse us—?"

''And yes, that's my car, but the last time I saw it was parked in the Chandler garage."

"Bianca, really, I'm sure Jack would agree with me here—"

Brot ignored Marissa. "So you haven't been driving tonight, Ms. Montgomery?"

"What are you implying here?" Marissa wanted to know. "As you've stated before Bianca doesn't have a scratch on her, and based on the condition of her car—especially the front end—the person driving had to have more than a few scratches."

"In fact, they'd probably have a head injury, a severe one that would probably leave the driver unconscious. Officer, you can let these ladies go now."

"Detective Fowler?"

Bianca started. "You know who took my car."

"Almost certainly," Natalia nodded, putting on a pair of gloves, and bending down to examine what used to be the passenger side of the car. "Do either of you recognize this label?"

Neither answered, but Natalia took Marissa's hanging jaw as enough assurance, and she continued. "Your ex didn't make it far, before passing out, whether it was from the booze or the crash we don't know. He's being taken PVH if you care to see him, but for now I suggest you take AJ home."

Marissa wheeled around at her son's name, only to find him curled up on a nearby park bench undisturbed by the chaos around him. "Look at him. All this chaos and he's finally asleep."

Bianca smiled. "I've heard benches were really comfortable."


	7. In A Cabin

Wildwind was quiet.

"Quiet," Caleb thought with a dry chuckle. Now that was something he would never have found strange ten months ago. Of course, ten months ago, a woman crashing her plane into his house shattered his whole concept of a quiet, solitary existence.

Now he had a new life where he was sharing damn castle with his "roomie" and her two not-so quiet kids, but he was getting used to Bianca's gentle teasing, to Miranda's constant chatter about her horses, and to little Gabby insisting he read her bedtime stories because could do the funny voices. Without any of them, the expansive house was not only quiet, but spooky as well, and Caleb hated ghosts.

Shivering, he walked into the media room, and flicked on the morning news, He was greeted by an anchorwoman whose wide smile contrasted sharply with the headline behind her, which flashed UPDATE, above a familiar photo. It was one of those ridiculously posed shots people took at charity events, of JR Chandler wearing a phony grin.

Scoffing, Caleb turned up the volume_. _

"_In an update on a story we first brought to you on the eleven o'clock report, a suspect has been named in the collision that occurred yesterday evening in Pine Valley Park, According to a source in the Pine Valley Police Department, JR Chandler, Chief Executive Officer of Chandler Enterprises was inebriated when he plowed into one of the parks most ancient trees. The car he was driving apparently belonged to Bianca Montgomery, for whom Chandler had developed a known dislike. Mr. Chandler was immediately taken to Pine Valley Hospital with a severe head injury. His condition is unknown. _

Caleb cursed. He didn't know what the hell Junior had gotten himself into, but it had certainly changed his plans for the day. After phoning his secretary at Cortlandt to say he wouldn't be in, grabbed the keys to his old clunker, and set off.

The long drive was one he knew well enough to allowed his mind to wander. In fact it was a drive he had taken as recently as two months ago, when the caretaker he had hired before moving to Pine Valley called to tell him that two women he didn't even know had taken up refuge in his cabin after she had forgotten to lock the door.

His shock at the fact that a simple reprimand on the subject had actually made the woman cry was nothing compared to the shock of coming face to face with a woman who had claimed her name was Gloria, and introduced her semiconscious, but clearly alive companion as Dixie—his supposedly long-dead cousin…

Caleb heard the soft click of his key in the lock and closed the door behind him, but the noise caught the attention of a curly-haired blonde, who came rushing in the hall aiming a hunting rifle at Caleb's chest.

"Who are you? This cabin is private property!"

"_My_ private property, woman. And that's my gun you're aiming."

"Oh my God! Caleb what are you…you're not supposed to be here. I told you to wire us any money, and I've set up a tab with the supermarket…"

"I need to talk to Dixie. You need to bring her back to Pine Valley."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"David is in Pine Valley. If I bring Dixie back and he recognizes her, he'll know I broke her out of the clinic, and he and that little sycophant Gayle will move the others before we can get them

"You're telling me that Dr. Frankenstein has other patients?" Caleb cried.

"Will you shut up? You'll wake Dixie."

"No, I will not shut up! Tell me who else Hayward has locked up in this clinic of his."

"Three others that I know of, there might be more."


End file.
